Ink Marks A New Beginning
by sexyaxel
Summary: Kaia's life is changed when she's taken from her old life with her friends. With no memory, she's become a nobody and is recruited as a new member of the Organization. But what happens when those memories start to come back? Rated T for action and strong language.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The sword got past her defenses and hit her in the stomach. Hard. She felt the air whoosh out of her lungs, and she doubled over as she tried to bring air into her lungs. Her arms automatically wrapped around her stomach, with her sword still in one of her hands. She felt a shadow fall across her. With a sudden jerk of her arm, she flung her arm out towards her opponent, hoping she would be able to finally hit him. Of course, she only managed to clip him in the arm. In retaliation, another blow went to her shoulder with a dull thud. She let out a grunt of pain, but still held her ground. Her shoulder and body were now screaming in exhaustion and pain as she tried to raise her wooden sword to try to strike her opponent.

"Okay that's enough." A voice called from over on the sidelines of their fight. "You've beaten up her enough for today, Rune."

Rune, who stood a few feet from the girl, shrugged his shoulders. "We've gone over this so many times with her. You would think that she would be able to get a full hit on me by now. At least you were able to finally able to land one on me…sort of." He chuckled at the last part of his statement, looking over at the girl.

Kaia, however, had dropped her sword on the ground, and she had one hand holding her shoulder and the other arm wrapping around her stomach. "Let's go again." She said to Rune, her breathing a bit ragged. She bent over to pick her sword off the ground.

"No." The guy on the side, Kierce, said firmly. "If you go on anymore you'll just pass out from exhaustion."

A hand clamped down on her shoulder. Kaia turned her head to see Rune standing right next to her, a smirk lying upon his lips. For as long as Kaia had known him, that smirk had always kind of made her want to just smack him across the face. She resisted doing so this time. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat."

Kaia hadn't known Rune and Kierce for long. They had all lost their home worlds and somehow ended up here. They were all each other had now. Kierce with his longish black hair that hung partially in his hair and his pale blue eyes that seemed to take most things too seriously. He was like her older brother. The one she knew would look after her and that she could tell anything to. Rune, on the other hand, was practically the opposite. His hazel eyes were always sparkling with mischief, and his hair was a lighter brown that was a bit spiky. It seemed that Rune always lived to creating trouble and never seems to take a lot of things seriously. Besides those things, Kaia loved him as one would love their younger brother, even though he was a year older than her.

They made their way towards the First District of the town known as Traverse Town. They had all only arrived here a few weeks ago after their home worlds had been destroyed. They believed that they were the only ones that had gotten out of their worlds. Despite that, Kaia was happy that the other two had gotten out of their worlds when they did. She wouldn't have known what to do without them at her side. As they got here, they noticed that this town was almost deserted, save for them and a few other people. They didn't really know what happened to the other people, but they never went searching for answers.

They reached a small café that had magical candles that never lost their flames. There was only one waitress that worked there, but it wasn't as if the place was ever busy. They all took a seat and ordered themselves each a sandwich and some coffee. Kaia loved herself some coffee. It's what she's always in the mood for and drinks it on a daily basis. It had to be her favorite thing in the world and she couldn't go a day without it. Once the waitress brought them their food and beverages, Kaia's coffee was gone in a matter of minutes.

They finished eating and talked for a little while. It went on for a while until from the corner of her eye, Kaia saw a shadow move. She turned back to the others and saw that they had seen it too. The heartless rarely ever came into the First District, but that didn't mean they never came here. With a nod from Kierce, Kaia produced a weapon from a holster on her hip. It was a simple pistol. She fired a shot at the heartless and it disappeared in a cloud of shadows and a single heart floated up to the sky.

"There's got to be more of them near." Kierce pointed out. "We'd better be going before more show up."

"You guys go on." Kaia said, now leaning back into her chair with her arms behind her head. "I've gotta do something, but I'll be back soon." Kierce looked steadily at her, worry showing in his eyes. "I'll be careful." She promised and pointed towards her gun at her hip. She stood up and headed off towards the Second District.

She made her way past a shop and caught her reflection in the window of the now abandoned shop. The first thing everyone always noticed about her was her natural bright blue hair that reached midback and seemed the go in every direction. Under the messiness of her hair, she had smoky gray eyes. She was also wearing ripped skinny jeans, a plain black leather vest, and huge black boots that reached up to her knees.

Kaia passed through the giant gate that leads to the Second District. She immediately headed off towards the fountain in the corner of the district. The fountain was her favorite place to just sit and think in this world. The biggest reason why is because it reminded her so much of her own home world. There, they had a giant fountain in the middle of their town.

Kaia settled on the edge of the fountain. As she listened to the beautiful sound of the water trinkling down into the water below, she let her mind wander. She thought of her parents, of her other friends, and of her home world. She missed them all so much, and she knew it was likely that she would never see any of them again. She could still remember that fateful day clearly as if it happened yesterday. Shadows everywhere, devouring her world. Her parents pleading with her to get into their single gummi ship.

Movement brought her out of her thoughts. Oh, it was just another heartless. Just one so it shouldn't be a problem. She took out her gun and fired at it. It disappeared. Kaia was about to put up her gun when even more movement caught her attention. There were more heartless.

A lot more heartless. There had to be hundreds of them, and even more kept showing up by the second. They came from all the shadows and trailed down the surrounding buildings. What made the situation even worse: they had her cornered. There was no way that she would be able to get past them and get to the doors. So she did what she could. She held her gun out and fired at them.

From their house, Rune heard a single gun shot ring out in the air. He shot an alarmed look at Kierce, but he was already heading out the door. The gun shot was followed by several more and then they just shopped. Kierce, with Rune following closely behind him, sprinted off towards the source of the noise, hoping that it was just a false alarm.

Kaia had run out of bullets. Now she was kicking at the heartless and tearing them off her. They were the only things she saw, just endless blackness. She had flung one off her back when two more just replaced it. She collapsed under the weight of them, and more of them jumped on her and crowded around her. She could only see partially beyond them and that was the door. It was so close, but she hadn't been able to get to it. As her vision started to cloud over, the last thing she saw was the door opening and Rune and Kierce struggling to get over to her. They slashed away fiercely at the heartless, making many of them vanish but more replaced them. "Run!" Kaia felt the word rip from her throat as she screamed at them. She knew there was nothing they could do for her now, and she refused to let them get hurt or die by trying to save her. She felt an excruciating pain coming from her chest, more specifically her heart. She glanced down to see that a Shadow had ripped his clawed hand into her chest for her heart. She fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

**Well I don't feel like doing the disclaimer so I'll have Xaldin do it. **

**Me: Xaldin get over her and do the disclaimer!**

**Xaldin (glaring at me): No.**

**Me: That's it. (Pulls out shotgun and shoots him in the face.) I'm so tired of your bullcrap. Now, DEMYX GET OVER HERE!**

**Demyx: …Yes? **

**Me: Do the damn disclaimer. NOW! (Points gun in his face.)**

**Demyx: (Shoves Roxas in front of him and quickly says) Tahlia does not own Kingdom Hearts except for her OC's who are Lexa, Kierce, and Rune. **

The pain quickly cut off, replaced by a feeling of nothingness. She could only feel emptiness. Emptiness all around her. Emptiness in her heart. She couldn't feel anything either. It just felt like she was floating in endless darkness.

Is this what dying felt like? She thought it would've been more painful.

'Who am I?' She thought to herself, but she couldn't come up with an answer. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember anything about herself. Nothing. So what am I? Am I going to fade into the darkness?

She couldn't hold on anymore.

She felt her eyes close as she slipped further into the darkness.

Her eyes opened once more, only to let bright light shine directly into them. She squinted her eyes and held up her hand to shield her face against it. She felt something brush softly against it. Lifting her hand to touch her hair, she found it short. The thought crossed her mind that it should have been a lot longer than this. It now barely touched her shoulders. It did still stick out in every direction, though, it was spikier than before.

With a small groan, she hoisted herself back onto her feet. Her body felt a bit sore, as if she had been lying there for quite some time. She took a look at her surrounding, not recognizing any part of it. She seemed to be in the middle of some forest. The trees towered over her, and she could hear the birds chirping from above. The only thing that looked a bit out of place was the elegant gate separating her from a mansion on the other side. She hesitated, but walked over to it. She would have gone inside but wrapped around the gate was a giant lock. There definitely wasn't a way to get it open.

"Welcome." A deep voice said directly behind her.

She whirled around to face the person- and gasped. He was closer than what she thought. He was standing so close that her clothes brushed his as she turned. She gave a little yelp as she took a step backwards. She felt the gate behind her. He didn't even move, and he really reminded her of some kind of creeper. She didn't exactly trust him, especially by how he looked. He was wearing a black coat with his hood up, for god's sake! That practically screamed stalker and creeper to her!

"Who the hell are you?" She asked him. She tried to make her voice sound tough and unafraid, but her eyes clearly showed she was irritated and a bit frightened.

"My name is of no importance." His powerful voice stated simply. She could almost feel his eyes staring at her from under his hood, which completely masked his face from view. "The better question would be: Do you remember what your true name is?"

True name? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Come to think of it, she couldn't think of her own name. Did she even have a name? No, of course she had a name. Everyone does. But why couldn't she remember it?

_Kaia…_

She snapped back into attention. What was that voice? It had just been a slight whisper in the back of her head. She had barely heard it, but the name it said was unmistakable. It had to be hers.

In a soft voice, she said to herself, "Kaia."

"Ah, so you do remember."

Kaia wasn't exactly paying attention to him at that point. Something in the mansion had caught her attention, which isn't very hard to do. There was some movement in one of the windows. Nothing big, just a shadow across the curtain. But she still stared at the window, trying to figure out if that was a person or something else. Because from her point of view the mansion looked deserted. After a bit, she just shrugged and turned her attention back to the mysterious man.

"-we'd like you to join our organization-" 'Oh, so he was talking. My bad.' She thought. She hadn't been paying attention, but oh well. At least this was a chance for her to leave seeing as he wasn't paying much attention to her at the moment. He seemed too focused on his speech to notice anything. As he continued on talking, she made her way slowly around him.

As he finished, he happened to glance up just as she was about to disappear into the forest. She turned around just in time to yell out to him and wave, "Bye bye!" Then she turned around and vanished. She expected that he would pursue her, but he didn't.

That girl was an odd one. She definitely didn't act like most nobodies, but he couldn't figure why. He would have to look into this, but one thing for certain was that she could be a valuable resource to the organization. She would join them, by her will or without. He let out a dark chuckle before he lifted a hand and summoned a dark portal that he disappeared into.

The girl ran through the forest as quickly as she could. Branches and thorns scratched at her skin as she tore past them. She didn't even stop to acknowledge the pain the scratches caused. She just wanted to get away from the man and that mansion.

She noticed a ray of light coming from somewhere in the dark forest. Without a thought, she went towards it and saw it was a giant crack in a wall. She slipped her way through it.

Buildings rose up around her. They weren't really huge buildings; this place appeared to be a smaller town. She had expected to see more forest, though. She was actually relieved that this was what appeared instead.

"Oooo!" Her eyes got wide as she noticed a jewelry and accessory shop. She started walking towards it when she heard a noise. She turned to see what it was, and she saw a tram coming right at her. She thought it would hit her at first, but it just stopped. The man powering it yelled at her to get out of the way, and she hurried on her way. When she finally got to the store, she pressed her face up against the glass like a little kid. All of the things in the window were especially pretty and one caught her eye. It was a simple necklace that held only a single pendant on it. It was a golden color but what was a bit strange was that it seemed to be glowing. A soft light came from it. She searched her jean pockets for some munny, but they were empty. Damn it. She would have to find some way to get some.

She stepped away from the shop, looking back sadly at the beautiful necklace. She shoved her hands in her pockets and started walking. She wasn't exactly paying attention to where. It wasn't as if she knew where to go in this town anyways. Her feet carried her to the other edge of town, and soon she stood in front of a building with a clock tower on top of it. She looked up at the tower, her hand up to shield her eyes from the sunset.

_**~Time skip~**_

She carefully walked over to the ledge, making sure she didn't lose her balance and fall to her everlasting doom. It had taken her some time to figure out how to get to the top of this tower, but now that she was here, she could see the amazing view of the sunset. She sat down on the ledge with her legs dangling over the edge.

Not looking at anything but the sunset, she began thinking. Mostly about all the things that had happened. Why couldn't she remember anything before today? Had she gotten hit on the head, and now she had amnesia? That would've been just perfect. What about her family? Were they around here somewhere and she be able to find them? She supposed so.

She heard footsteps.

She spun her head around to see another person concealed in a black cloak stepping around the corner of the building. The person had their hood up so she couldn't see his face. At first, she thought it was the same person as before, but this one was a lot thinner than that guy she had met. The sleeves of the coat were tight fitting. It was also possible that this figure was a girl. Although the person was taller than most girls, it was thin enough that it was still possible. The mystery person sat on the ledge also, but far enough from her that he/she didn't notice her there. Either that or it was pointedly ignoring her.

After a few seconds of just blankly staring at the cloaked person, she decided to break the weird silence. She searched in her pocket and found a wadded up piece of paper that just had scribbles on it. "Hey, you." She threw it at the figure's face. "What are you doing up here, and are you guys stalking me or something?" Her voice wasn't exactly angry, but you could hear a bit of accusation in there.

At the first sound of her voice, the other person jumped with a "Huh?!", and at first she thought the figure was going to fall over the edge. Yeah he clearly didn't expect her to be there. She stood up to catch the person but he had already righted itself. The cloaked stranger turned to stare at her. She couldn't see the face under the hood. "Also do you have some kind of skin disease or something?" She indicated on how the person was covered head to toe in black. She heard a chuckle come out from under the hood.

"Is that really how you greet people?" Yeah that mocking voice definitely belonged to a guy.

"Only creepy guys that appear dressed in all black."

"Hey I'm not that creepy, am I?

"It would help if you took off the hood." She pointed out.

He shrugged his shoulders, and let his hood fall backwards. The girl let out a small gasp as she saw him for the first time. He had thick, crimson red hair that he had styled into spikes. His eyes were a bright emerald green and under them he had weird markings that resembled upside-down teardrops. When she continued to stare at him, he smirked.

"I knew I should have kept my beauty hidden." The man chuckled, as he leaned backwards onto the building.

"Oh no, it's not that," She spoke hastily, a blush quickly forming on her face. "It's just that I think your hair is awesome."

The man raised an eyebrow. "…My hair?"

There was a light shining in the girl's eyes as she talked. "Oh yes. It's so cool looking! It's so bright red and spiky! How did you get it like that? Did you dye it or something?"

"I don't really feel like sharing my hair secrets with you." He looked at her for a second, a weird look crossing his face. "What about your hair?"

"What about my hair?"

"Is it dyed?"

"Nope!" She looked proud and was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "It's all natural."

"What about your tattoo?"

Her smiled faded into a confused look. "What tattoo?"

"That one." He pointed at her arm.

Her eyes went to her arm and just stared at it. On her shoulder was a tattoo of a beautiful, abstract design. A line trailing down her arm with two semi circles running through it. If that wasn't enough, pink and purple outlined it in a watercolour-like way. She continued on staring at it, and she blinked as if it would magically disappear. It didn't.

"…How?" She whispered in a barely audible voice. The man heard her and asked in a teasing voice, "Did you not know you had one? Were you a bit drunk last night?"

"I…I don't know." She shook her head, wishing so badly that her memories would return.

"Hey…" He hesitated but sat down next to her on the ledge. "It's nothing to worry about. The tattoo isn't that bad." He was so oblivious to what she was really worrying about.

She looked back over to him and managed a small smile. "Thanks."

"It's no problem." He smiled. "By the way, the name is Axel. Got it memorized?" He pointed his index finger at his head as he said that. "What about yours?"

She nodded her head. "Consider it locked into my memories." She had to think of how to answer his question though. She couldn't exactly remember her name, but there was the one that had popped into her head earlier. It had sounded familiar to her so she said, "Kaia."

"Well, it's been nice meeting you and all, but I've gotta go." He stood up and pulled his hood up to cover his face. He turned the corner of the building and disappeared from view. Kaia stood up to follow him, but when she turned the corner, he had vanished completely.

Axel headed towards the meeting room. Xemnas had called them all in, and he had no clue about what it was about. He couldn't have gotten in trouble could he? No, he had been on good behavior with the organization. At least for the most part. Though he did reveal his identity to that girl today, but it's not like he would ever see her again. Maybe it was Demyx getting in trouble. That would definitely be more likely.

He opened a Corridor of Darkness that lead to his chair that towered in the room. It wasn't the tallest in the room, but it was still impossible to climb onto from the ground. He took his seat and then realized that he was the last one to get there.

"Now that we are finally here," Xemnas glanced over at Axel for a fraction of a second. "I feel the need to make an announcement to you all. It seems that we have a possible new recruit for our organization." His strange yellow eyes scanned over the room of twelve other people. They fell upon Demyx. "So I would like to send you, Demyx, to go fetch her and bring her here."

Oh great, this was not going to end well, Axel thought.

Kaia was once again walking through the part of town with the tram. She was looking around for a clothing store so that she could get something to cover up her tattoo. She hated how it seemed to mock her with what she didn't know. She spotted a shop and headed over to it. She had managed to get enough munny to be able to buy herself something. Before you say that she probably beat someone up and stole their money, let's just say that she actually did a few jobs to earn it. She just had to deliver some things for this lady.

She spent some time trying on various coats, and she managed to find one that would look good on her and cover up that disturbing tattoo. She stood in front of the mirror looking at herself wearing the white, floor-length jacket and of course it had long sleeves. In Kaia's opinion, she looked completely badass with the rest of her outfit. She smiled to herself contently.

She paid for the jacket and stepped out of the shop. She made her way in the other direction of the clock tower, and she stepped out onto the Sandlot. She heard some raised voices and noticed two groups of people arguing back and forth. Well, mostly it was just two of them. One that was wearing a coat similar to hers, he had blonde hair with a black hat over it. The other, a bit shorter than the other boy, also had blonde hair that was sticking into the air. They were both holding strange looking bats and looking as if they were going to start beating each other with it. That is, until the taller one noticed her standing there.

"Hey," He called over to her. "What are you doing here?"

Kaia crossed her arms over her chest. "Am I not allowed here or something?

Before he could say anything else, a girl from the other group interrupted him, "Don't listen to Seifer," She waved her hand as she talked. "You're allowed, just like the rest of us, to be here."

"I was going to say that." Seifer huffed, shooting a glare at the girl.

The girl, rolling her eyes at him, walked over to Kaia. "Hello, I'm Olette." She stuck out her hand, and Kaia shook it. "I don't believe I've seen you around here before. Are you new in town?" A slightly pudgy boy walked up behind her. "Oh, and this is Pence." He gave a small wave.

"Hi." She said to both of them. "I'm Kaia."

Noise erupted from behind the two teenagers. Kaia looked over their shoulders to see the smaller blonde boy launch himself at Seifer, the weird looking kind of bat in his hands. The other two turned to look also and Pence commented, "Looks like Hayner's at it again."

Seifer easily sidestepped Hayner's attack and also got in a hard whack on Hayner's side with his bat. That had got to hurt, and it had knocked Hayner off balance as he fell to the ground. Seifer stared down at him with a triumphant expression, "You still are pathetic." He commented as he turned away. He started walking back up the hill, the other two people in his group following closer behind with a, "Seifer always wins, ya know?" Kaia barely managed to not roll her eyes at that.

Hayner rolled back onto his feet and dusted himself off. "One day, I'm going to kick his ass."

Pence let out a small laugh. "Hayner, you've said that every time he's beaten you. I think it's about time to give it up."

Hayner looked much more determines. "Never. I know I'll win."

That was when she felt it.

Someone was watching her.

She turned around to, yet again, see a person obscured by a black coat. At first she thought it was Axel, but this person was slightly shorter. The sleeves of his coat weren't as tight-fitting as Axel's way, and the shoulders of his coat were more pointed. A thought crossed Kaya's mind about people's choice of attire in this town. Why were so many people wearing that weird coat?

"Hey, have you guys seen anyone new to town?" A younger guy's voice came out from under the hood. Kaya would have to say that he had to be in his later teens, and one thing she picked up on was that he didn't sound very confident and a little uncertain.

Her eyes narrowed at that question. What did these people want with her, and why wouldn't they just leave her alone? "Who's asking?" She called over to him, her voice guarded.

"The Organization."

"You know, I'm starting to think that's a cult. Why don't you show yourself, kay?"

He just stared at her for a moment, as if trying to figure out how to respond to that. "…I'm normally not supposed to show my face when in another world, but I'm just wildly guessing you're the one I'm looking for." He lifted his hand up to pull his hood off. Kaya looked at his now revealed face. He had a messy, blonde mullet and deep blue eyes. He looked to be around 17, but that hairstyle made him look a bit more childlike. "And you need to come with me." He held out his hand towards her.

Kaya crossed her arms across her chest, completely ignoring his extended hand. "And if I were to say no?"

"Sorry, but no wasn't really an option. I was told to bring you back with me." When she still stood there with her arms crossed, he withdrew his hand. "I really didn't want it to end up like this…" In a strange burst of light-and were those bubbles? He materialized a bright blue sitar. He leaded up against it lazily. "I really don't want to fight you, but if it comes down to it, I'll have to."

Kaya stared at the sitar questionably. "You're going to fight me with…a sitar?" She stared at him confused.

He looked like he heard that a lot. "Look, a sitar is as good a fighting weapon as any." Kaya looked unconvinced, but she held up her fists and took a fighting stance. "I'm not going to come with you willingly, and if you keep trying to get me to join your cult, I'll definitely put up a fight." Someone moved up next to her, and she glanced over to see Hayner, the weird bat in his hands raised to strike. She shot him a grateful smile, but quickly turned her attention back to the other boy.

That was when something strange happened. There was a bright light, similar to what happened with the boy in the black coat, and she felt something materialize into existence in each of her hands. She grabbed onto them. As the light cleared away, it revealed that she held a smaller gunblade in both of her hands. They somehow felt right in her hands, and she raised them to point at the boy.

The boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Man, and these are the things I do for them…" He picked up his sitar and started strumming a few notes. "Dance, water, dance!"

Water magically appeared, and it came together to form clones of the boy. One immediately struck her in the arm. She dodged out of the way of its second attack and fired a single bullet. It hit it right in the chest. At first, it looked as if it didn't do anything, but then the thing exploded in a million water droplets. She continued her assault on the rest of the water clones, with Hayner periodically hitting one and doing no damage whatsoever.

Finally, they were all gone and the boy was standing alone in the center of the sandlot. Kaya fired a shot at him, hoping she would get a hit on him. Of course, he dodged out of the way just barely. The shot hit the ground next to his foot…and blew up.

"Huh. I didn't know it would do that." Kaya grinned. That explained why the clones exploded; she just wasn't paying too much attention before.

The boy went airborne, and before he landed, Kaya sent another shot his way. It landed on the ground right below him. The next explosion sent him flying up again and crashing back to the ground. She felt a little bit bad for him, so she held off on her next attack. That is, until he sent another one back at her. A giant bubble of water sent her flying into a nearby wall, and completely soaked her clothes and hair. Her blue-black hair was plastered to her face and head, and as she stood up, her clothes dripped water onto the ground. "Now that wasn't very nice…" She frowned at her drowned looking appearance, but then smirked at him. "But now it's my turn."

She held up her guns, aimed, and sent a stream of bullets toward the boy. There was no way that he could dodge them, and if he did, he definitely couldn't dodge the aftereffect explosions. They went off, one after another. Smoke spiraled into the air, and once it cleared, it showed the boy lying unconscious on the ground.

"We beat him!" Hayner cheered, holding his hand up for a high five. Kaya cast him an amused look. He had done next to nothing in the battle, but it would be pointless to point it out to him. She was about to return the high five when a voice called out. "Well this is definitely a surprise!" It wasn't the boy, but she instantly recognized the voice. She had just heard it earlier that day. She looked up to face…Axel.

He stood nearby, lounging up against one of the buildings with his arms crossed. His hood was down so she could see his flaming red hair. "Who knew it would have been you…" He shook his head and chuckled. Then his eyes spotted the boy lying face down on the ground. "And now I figure it was a smart move to follow Demyx. The boy can never do anything right other than recon."

Kaya decided not to comment on that. She just stared back at Axel, holding her guns up and ready to fire again. She didn't exactly trust him any more than Demyx, and she knew he had the same objective.

Axel eyed her gunblades. "Look, I'm not wanting a fight; I'm not as stupid as Demyx can be." He stepped towards her, and she sent a warning shot near him. Not close enough that the after explosion would hurt him, but it was still between them so he wouldn't come any closer.

Kaya asked the question that had been bothering her for a while. "Why does your cult even want me?"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Cult? What makes you think that? Oh never mind…." He shook his head again. "I'm surprised you haven't figure out the answer to that question yet, but I'll tell you anyways." He paused for a second, as if to add some kind of dramatic effect to his words. "You're a nobody, Kaya. You have no heart." The way he said that last statement sounded a bit sad, but she tried not to dwell on that.

"Of course I have a heart! How can I be a person if I don't have one? Or be alive for that matter?" Kaya shouted at him. She was getting more confused by these people as the day went on.

"Well that's the thing; we're only half a person. I can tell you more later, but right now, we've got to go."

"I'm not going anywhere." Kaia stated simply.

"It's not a suggestion. You have to come with me, one way or another."

"Then you're going to have to make me, just like your friend there tried." She gestured at Demyx, still lying there.

"Like I said, I really don't feel like fighting right now." That was when he disappeared. Kaya scanned the sight before her, but his presence didn't turn up. Then his voice whispered in her ear. "You forgot to check behind you."

Then the world went black.

**Thanks for reading! And if you would please leave a review :) **

**Note: The tattoo is based off this one I found on the internet. **

** art/watercolor-abstract-2-303862082?offset=300#/art/watercolor-abstract-2-303862082?_sid=4d43db68**


End file.
